NTT Docomo
NTT DoCoMo, Inc.[1] (株式会社エヌ・ティ・ティ・ドコモ, Kabushiki Kaisha Enu Tei Tei Dokomo,) is a major wireless service provider in Japan. Their phones are sold under four series: STYLE, PRIME, SMART, and PRO, representing fashion, features, business, and smartphones respectively. Manual for DoCoMo Phones It is a good idea to always read the manual for your new DoCoMo phone. Visit this link to find the right manual for your phone: http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/english/support/trouble/manual/download/index.html Unlocking Docomo phones can be unlocked using a hypersim, or with NEC models, a software unlock. All hypersim unlocked models have the CPR issue. Unlike Softbank however, their phones do not have a Multi Media Lock on them, making them the choice of many first-time keitai buyers. Things to note Many Docomo phones do not come with a phone charger, as these are expected to be purchased elsewhere. While most sellers on eBay will include one, this should be kept in mind. In addition, Docomo uses a special port for headphones, and cannot transfer files over Bluetooth. The special port for headphones also vary between models, Most Docomo 905i series and under and Softbank/Vodafone Japan contain a seperate headphone port from the charger port, while majority of the 906i and up(a few execptions such as F906i, P906i, N906i) use a headphone port using the charger port instead. Another addition is the no support of MP3 format (with the execption of the so905i) , Japanese phones only support MP4 or WMA , many phones have support for the AAC format but the favorite is still WMA due to the copyright information saved on the song file. Transferring Media to your DoCoMo Phone's SD card For many users, this process can be a pain in the rear since DoCoMo uses a very specific file architecture for transferring things like music to your SD card. Sure you could use MTP mode, but many people do not have acess to Windows Media Player or even Windows for that matter. That's where this handy utility by kalleboo comes in. It renames your files and transfers them to your DoCoMo phone. Here is the direct description from the author: "All of us with Docomo phones have hit our heads against the brick wall that is the file structure and the limited filenames. I mean who wants music called MMF0001.3GP and pictures called STIL0001.JPG?!? Since I have a Mac and not windows, using Windows Media Player to sync music is not possible. Also, using an SD card reader is much faster. Well I analysed the file structure and reverse-engineered it, and combined that with the table of the file structure, and made a program for mac that lets you easily drag and drop files and rename them, and it preserves the full file names! Now this is very beta and has barely been tested. In fact, I haven't tested it on any phone aside from the N-02A, so I have no idea if it even will work for the other phones. If you want to test it, back-up your memory card first. It can't damage the phone or anything, but it may rename files or something weird. One known problem is that it puts files in reverse order. Also it's not possible to re-order files yet. These are going to be fixed later. It's also not possible to copy files from the phone to the computer. And there's no warning when you hit – to delete files. Download for Mac OS X: http://stuff.gbsfm.info/docomofilemanager.app.zip Download for Windows: http://stuff.gbsfm.info/docomofilemanager.exe.zip Quick guide: Plug in your phone in microSD mode, or put the memory card in a card reader. Open the app. Click Open phone and select the very base of the memory card. Select what kind of file you want to upload. If the popup menu shows no folder name, click the + to create a folder. "Rn" renames. To upload files, drag and drop them into the list box. To rename files, double-click the filenames. After renaming files, you have to click "Save changes" (since the phone is kind of slow I made it now auto-save because it makes renaming a lot of files annoying). " For the original post, please click here.